Pre-Armada Timeline
The Pre-Armada Timeline is a list of events in chronological order that occurred after Revenge of the Sith but before A Galaxy Divided. They all take place within Armada's alternate time line. Timeline Birth of the Rebel Alliance (25-23 BA) Civil unrest plagued the galaxy in the early days of the Empire. Faced with oppression and fear, several star systems formed the Rebel Alliance. Using hit and run tactics for several years, the Rebel Alliance eventually gained enough strength to attack the Empire head on. At first the Empire paid little attention to the Rebel Alliance, believing it to be more of a thorn it their side than an actually threat. This oversight allowed the Rebels to gain several key victories early on as well as obtaining Imperial intelligence and defectors. Return of the Sith (25-22 BA) After the Clone Wars, some Jedi that survived Order 66 went into hiding. Feeling betrayed, their emotions got the best of them, and they fell to the dark side. Looking for Revenge, the fallen Jedi gathered others like them from across the galaxy and settled on Korriban, the Sith homeworld. As they grew more powerful in the darkside, their quest for revenge subsided as the Empire began to fight with the Rebel Alliance. As the years went on, the fallen Jedi and dark force users reformed the Sith Empire, using new ideologies broke away from Sith tradition. This formation did no go unnoticed. While the Emperor was cautious about the new Sith, he eventually formed an alliance with them when the Sith recognized him as the one true Sith of the Galactic Empire. The Jedi Order, backed by the Rebel Alliance, would clash with the Sith from time to time in order to quell them from spreading their influence. Galactic Rebellion (23-20 BA) When the Rebel Alliance was strong enough to attack the Empire head on, the Galactic Empire finally recognized the threat, beginning the Galactic Rebellion. In the early days of the war, with the Empire's more experienced forces, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Darth Vader were able to win several victories over the Alliance. However, as time went on, the Rebel Alliance gathered more support when other star systems under the Empire's control saw how much the Empire struggled during certain battles. With fresh support coming in month after month, the Rebel Alliance turned the tide of battle. The Empire was eventually pushed back and on the brink of defeat. As the Rebel Alliance was about to win the war, a being known only as Fallen appeared and ignited the Fallen War, officially ending the Galactic Rebellion. The Fallen War (20-19 BA) The Fallen War officially marked the end of the Galactic Rebellion and served as a saving grace for the Empire. The war began when a being, only known as Fallen, appeared with an armada that rivaled the Rebel Alliance's power from beyond the outer rim. Using quick strikes and the element of surprise, he quickly pushed the Alliance out of Imperial space, undoing months of progress. While the Empire tried to form an alliance with Fallen to help its ailing military, Fallen turned on the Empire as well, creating a three way conflict. After months of losses on both sides, the Empire and Rebel Alliance came together and created a ceasefire. Signing a newly formed peace pact, the two sides combined their forces and launched a final push against Fallen near Rhen Var. The attack was successful, causing massive damage for Fallen's fleet. A majority of his forces perished in the attack while the remainder were captured. Fallen himself disappeared during the fight, with no one, even his own forces, sure if he died during the battle or some how managed to escape. Reformation (19-10 BA) Fallen's disappearance marked the end of the Fallen War. In the aftermath, the Empire and Rebel Alliance kept their peace treaty intact. With newfound systems under their control, the Rebel Alliance began their formation into the New Republic. Basing their government on new ideas and foundations of the previous republic, Mon Calamari became the government's capital planet. With the majority of their strength gone, the Empire could no longer control what remaining sections it had within its territory. Many came under the control of the Dominion Empire, a newly formed faction that usurped many former Imperial territories, while others reverted to the pseudo-government Inter-Galactic Banking Clan. The Empire reformed itself as the Imperial Remnant with Emperor Palpatine still acting as its Emperor. The Remnant continued to use Coruscant as its capital. Tensions (10 BA-0 AA) In the years following the Fallen War, many of the newly formed factions were cautious of conflict with each other. However, as they regained their strength, tensions rose between the governments. Territory disputes began to unravel the peace that had been established. Tensions came to a boiling point when the Ishtari, a race of feminine shape shifting humanoids that had remained hidden from history, made their presense known in the galaxy. In trying to calm the factions down, and to secretly cover up his plans to attack the New Republic and Dominion Empire, Palpatine organized a galactic meeting between the governments in order to continue the peace. The galactic meeting, hosted on Coruscant, begins A Galaxy Divided.